


"You can't give more than yourself."

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Gladio is already in the bed when Ignis reaches their hotel room. They had decided to spend a bit more and take two rooms instead of their usual one. He loves Noct and Prom, don't get him wrong, but the effort of being 'on' all the time is wearing on him, and he knows it's the same for Iggy.





	"You can't give more than yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

Gladio is already in the bed when Ignis reaches their hotel room. They, specifically Gladio, had decided to spend a bit more and take two rooms instead of their usual one, as they were relatively safe in Lestallum. And they need some space. He loves Noct and Prom, don't get him wrong, but the effort of being 'on' all the time is wearing on him, and he knows it's the same for Iggy.

He shifts, lifting an arm and letting Iggy settle under it when he's shed his outer layers. Gladio presses a kiss to his hair, hating the bags under his eyes, as Iggy links their fingers together, some of the tension he holds in his body relaxing. Gladio absently considers seeing if he can find a masseuse while they're here, or maybe next time they're at Galdin Quay.

"Maybe we can take a day, leave the brats to fend for themselves." It's telling of how much everything's weighing on Ig that he doesn't immediately shoot him down. 

Letting the idea sit he reaches over to grab a paper bag from a local bakery off his bedside table, and offers it to his fiancé. Ig shoots him a tired smile in return and carefully extracts a berry pastry, but his phone chimes with a message before he can take a bite. Neither of them move for a moment, but the tension returns to Iggy's frame as he returns the bag. 

Gladio can see Noct's name on the notification but looks away before he can see the message, irrationally annoyed. There's a small huff from Ig and he types a response before setting the phone aside and tucking himself tighter against Gladio's side, nibbling on his pastry. 

“You can’t give more than yourself, Ig.” He shocks himself by speaking out loud and he stills, waiting for Ignis' reaction. 

"I know." He presses an ear to Gladio's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he likes to when he's anxious, voice quiet. "And you're right. We should take a day for us." 

"Tell them not to contact us for anything less than an emergency." He runs his fingers through Iggy's hair, working it free from the gel. 

"That'll be nice." There's the slightest edge of guilt in his voice, but it's mainly relief and exhaustion. 

"Do whatever we want. Go down to the market, wander round the city, see if we can get you a massage," he wraps Ignis properly in his arms, leaning down to press a kiss under his ear, "stay in bed all day."

Ig hums agreeably, but doesn't move; either too comfy or too tired. Gladio reaches up to carefully remove his glasses and swaps them for the novel from the bedside, keeping one arm curled round Iggy's waist as he starts to dose.


End file.
